Intelligent mobile computing device is a term that is used generically to describe a mobile electronic system that has an independent operating system as well as an independent processor and memory. Software, including games, navigation and other applications, can be installed in memory and executed on the intelligent mobile computing device, and the computing device can also provide wireless network access through a mobile communication network. An intelligent mobile computing device is generally provided with a large display screen, which makes a full-screen touch operation possible, thus the way the user operates on the intelligent mobile computing device is far superior to the operation on a keyboard terminal.
With the rapid development of the intelligent mobile computing device, the concept “flexible screen” has emerged. The flexible screen does not only have a lighter and thinner size, but also a significantly reduced power consumption as compared with those of traditional display screen. Furthermore, the durability of the flexible screen has been greatly improved due to its bending and high flexibility characteristics.